De Avond voor het Duel
by CattyRosea
Summary: Speelt zich af tijdens aflevering 16, "The Sorrowful Battle". Heero gaat slapen terwijl Trowa aan de Heavyarms blijft werken. Maar ondanks Trowa's overtuiging dat Heero altijd doelgericht en effectief is, dwalen Heero's gedachten af...


**Titel:** De Avond voor het Duel

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificering:** K+

**Genre:** Algemeen.

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** Tot aan aflevering 16, waarin dit zich afspeelt.

**Waarschuwingen: **Niet meer dan voor _Gundam Wing_ zelf.

**Koppels:** Geen, maar als je hard genoeg met je ogen knijpt zou je Heero Yuy x Relena Peacecraft en/of Heero Yuy x Trowa Barton en/of Trowa Barton x Quatre Winner kunnen zien. Ligt er maar aan wat je _wilt_ zien.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Speelt zich af tijdens aflevering 16, "The Sorrowful Battle". Heero gaat slapen terwijl Trowa aan de Heavyarms blijft werken. Maar ondanks Trowa's overtuiging dat Heero altijd doelgericht en effectief is, dwalen Heero's gedachten af...

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Kort, maar krachtig, hopelijk!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**De Avond voor het Duel**

Heero liet zich zwaar op het harde bed vallen, wat zijn ribben hem niet in dank afnamen. Een paar strategisch aangespannen spieren wisten de schokgolf te stoppen voor hij ook door zijn gewonde arm kon dreunen, maar daarna had hij nauwelijks genoeg kracht over om die trillende arm over zijn ogen te gooien.

Het gerinkel, gepiep en geschraap dat Trowa veroorzaakte met wat hij ook aan het doen was in de hangaar verdween naar de achtergrond, het licht viel weg, en voor het eerst sinds Heero zich die ochtend uit bed gesleurd had ontspande hij genoeg om de doffe, allesomvattende pijn tot zich door te laten dringen. Lichamelijk was hij nog steeds niet de oude, en geestelijk...

Hij was gewoon zo moe. Het was de vermoeidheid, hield hij zichzelf voor; hij moest nu gewoon ophouden met denken en er niet weer mee beginnen voor hij vijf uur slaap had gehad. Als hij weer vast op zijn benen kon staan zouden zijn ogen niet meer branden, zou zijn keel niet meer dichtgeknepen zitten, zou hij niet meer iets missen dat hij nooit gekend had. Als hij weer fatsoenlijk logisch kon nadenken zou hij niet meer zo opzien tegen dit gevecht met Zechs, nutteloos als het was, en zou hij zich weer gewoon door ieder obstakel dat hem dreigde te dwarsbomen heen knallen, zoals hem geleerd was. Of dat obstakel nou lang witblond, lang bruinblond of lang donkerbruin haar had. Of ze nou een opgehemelde emmer op hun kop hadden of hem met van die grote blauwe ogen aankeken.

Hij zou ze uit de weg ruimen. Zodra hij er het fut voor kon opbrengen. Zijn weg vrijmaken, zodat hij weer recht af kon steven op...

Op wat?

'_- ik sta nu aan jouw kant.'_

'_Wanneer deze oorlog voorbij is -'_

Een paar hartslagen lang - snelle, opgetogen hartslagen - liet Heero zich meeslepen door die woorden, door iets om naar uit te kijken en een schouder om op te leunen. Maar zelfs wanneer Heero's lichaam en ziel totaal opgebrand waren bleef de training van Dekim Barton fier overeind binnenin hem, met ogen als een havik en oren als een vos. En zodra die afgetrainde zintuigen in de gaten kregen wat voor dwaze, gevaarlijke, verboden gedachten de uitputting in hem zaaiden, werden er al even geoefende en geoliede instincten tot leven gewekt. Ze zetten de sluizen van Heero's gezonde verstand open om de zwakte eruit te spoelen en schoven de harde realiteit onder zijn neus.

Kwaad op zichzelf maakte Heero een geërgerd keelgeluidje en dwong zijn krachteloze lichaam zich op zijn zij te draaien en de kriebelige wollen legerdeken onder zich vandaan te trekken. Het zweet op zijn huid begon af te koelen, en als hij zo in de open lucht in slaap viel zou hij de volgende ochtend aan een longontsteking bezwijken voordat Zechs zich goed en wel in zijn MS had vastgegespt.

Idioten. Dat waren het, stuk voor stuk. Soldaten die meenden dat ze het recht hadden de oorlog achter zich te laten en burgers die dachten te kunnen overleven in de strijd. En dan Zechs: vechten om jezelf te bewijzen, om je waarde als mens aan af te meten.

Soldaten waren geen mensen. En Relena en Duo waren geen soldaten, dacht een klein, koortsachtig deeltje van Heero. Als ze zo konden denken waren ze veel te menselijk voor de frontlinies.

Het was het soort zelfzuchtigheid dat Zechs en zijn mede-honden van OZ als ridderlijkheid en nobel streven wilden doen voorkomen, zwakke, laffe zelfzuchtigheid, dat Heero dwong tot moord na aanslag na bloedbad. Hij kon de kolonies niet overlaten aan de grillen van _monsters_ die anderen moesten overheersen en met geweld hun wil moesten opleggen om zich menselijk te voelen.

'_Ben je verdwaald?'_

Al zijn hele leven lang, en zij was daar de dupe van geworden. Eerst het meisje met haar hond, toen Noventa en de anderen... en hij had erbij _gelachen_. Maar vergeleken met Zechs, die veldslagen uitlokte uit eigenbelang, was hij een geleid projectiel.

En hij moest Zechs dankbaar zijn? Hij zou Zechs wel eens duidelijk maken wat hij van diens zelfzuchtige liefdadigheid vond. Als hij geslapen had...

Na een paar ademhalings- en ontspanningsoefeningen voelde Heero zijn door overbelasting trillende en verkrampte spieren eindelijk tot rust komen. Zijn geest volgde genadig snel, de woede en verbittering en schuld vloeiden uit hem weg en lieten een genadige leegte achter.

Gelukkig was Trowa verstandiger. Zolang Trowa, met zijn zelfverloochening en roekeloosheid en vooral de doelgerichte, professionele manier van doen die Heero zoveel aan zichzelf deed denken, bereid was midden in de nacht in een kille hangaar een MS om te bouwen om Heero's gewonde arm te ontzien, kon Heero het opbrengen zijn herbouwde gundam aan te nemen en opnieuw op zoek te gaan naar een manier om de oorlog tot een eind te brengen.

Anders, was Heero's laatste wakende gedachte, zou hij 's avonds eerder een pistool tegen zijn slaap zetten dan te gaan slapen in de wetenschap dat hij de volgende dag weer door en door een soldaat zou zijn, en zou hij het niet op kunnen brengen 's ochtends de warme, vredige geborgenheid van de dekens en zijn dromen over muziek en blond haar en glimlachende blauwe ogen, dingen die niet met bloed bevlekt waren, achter te laten.

Toen verloor hij het bewustzijn. Hij rolde op zijn rug, zijn hoofd viel opzij, naar de vage gloed van de hangaarlampen gericht, en zijn arm gleed van zijn borst, waarbij zijn hand met een kleine plof op het terras terecht kwam. In de hangaar keek Trowa om van een geluid dat hij niet gehoord had, met het gevoel alsof iemand zijn gedachten had gelezen.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** En toen was er niet meer en kreeg Omnicat een lachstuip van vijf minuten door een reclame op de radio over een hamster genaamd Bruce Lee...


End file.
